Unfaithful
by Arenari Shihara
Summary: What happens when the well known prodigy of konoha settle down? Been together for almost twenty years, but married eight. Too focused on business and can't tend to his wife's needs. What happens when he wants to tend to his own? Drifting away slowly, but meeting new people, and gaining strong friendships.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone who is willing to read this. Thank you for giving this just the slightest glance. I put a different fac fiction on here and well its not looking so good...no reviews...no readers...I'm not a patient person so please, do me a huge favor and read them. I realoy hope to get everyone's opinion on this. :-D Thanks.

The beautiful woman of the too well known prodigy woke up without him there beside her...again, she sighed and rolled out of bed to take another shower, like her usual days. Taking off her black silky robe she got in. Twenty minutes she soaked her skin, and put some of his blue checker board boxers, and one of his black muscle shirts, since he never uses them. She went down stairs, and into the kitchen. She started makng breakfast, then all of a sudden, the door flung open. Then foot steps and revealed a well gorgeous looking onyx eyed man. Her face lilt up.

"Good moorning Sasuke." He didn't even give her a side glance as he sat down on the stool. She knew what he wanted she turned around and got him a cup of coffee. He took a sip of the boiling sea of blackness, then sluged it halfway down. She continued her task, then put the full plate in front of him. It's beautiful plater was filled with bacon a meaty omlette, and buttery pancakes. He dived in. This was another benifit of being married to a woman who could cook. He glanced at her and she was smiling sadly. He rose his eyebrow.

1) "Nande?" He said rather rudely, she blinked and nitted her eyebrows together, then shook her head. She walked from around the bar, and made her way to him. She wrapped her smooth arms around his torso and sighed. She kissed his neck repeatedly, then to his ear. He tensed, but finished his meal. He got off the stool with her still clinging to him, she was a good foot shorter than him, he unclapsed her hands and walked to the living room. He had two more hours to relax while home, before he has to go to work. She knew this and wanted to make to best of it. She followed him watched as he sat on the couch.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" She made her way behind the couch.

"Hn." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple, she didnt notice but he closed his eyes in content. She planted kisses everywhere she could. She walked around and saddled him, he grunted as their pelvises colided. She kissed his forehead, and nose a then finally his soft burning lips. He barely kissed back, until she brushed her tongue on his lip, he grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss. He lost to his composure. He slammed her on the couch, she laughed at his hastiness, the first time he has ever put his hands on her in four years. He kissed her neck and she moaned. He froze. What for? She looked at him so loving and lustful turning him on more. She took this advantage and fliped the script, and started ravishing his neck easily finding his spot at the top left side of his adams apple, he moaned, the woman of his life was doing this to him, no one else. She started unbuttoning his shirt, removing it from his shoulders, and off his body. His phone rang, he pushed her off making her fall to the floor hard, with a grunt. Then watched him run to his phone. She made her way into the kitchen as he picked it up.

"Hello." His voice sounded weak and rough. He cleared his throat.

"Hello." There it is the voice he used with business. She went up and started rubbing all over his glorious body. He wasnt concetrating very well, enjoying the prescence of her touch. He turned around pushed her a arm length away. She looked pained, before taking a step back. She made her way back to the living room and turned on the tv. About an hour later he came back grabbing his button up from the couch and made his way to the door. She was right there. "Sasuke." She called as he opened the door. She felt his stare, it was hard and rude.

"i...i...I love you." He stood there for a minute...then left. her eyes started to sting, and she slowly walked up stairs. She went to her room and weaped in her pillow.

'No longer loved, no longer needed,

you lover became conceded,

day by day you're getting farther away,

continue to love until the last second of day.

when loved in return, the happiness

will brightly burn.' The last thing she thought before she passed out of exaustion for cryng too hard and long. ;) TT_

Hello Everyone, Thank you for taking the time out of your day and life to read this. As I said before I'm not a patient person and I said I will upload again if someone reads my fanfics but that hasn't been happening lately...sooo yeah I guess I have to go on ahead. Please review, I wouldn't even mind if betas read and told me it was stupid I just want to know someone did read it. Again Thank you and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

TIME SKIIP 1 MONTH

After atempting so hard to get his attention, make him feel good, and make sure their marrige doesnt fall apart, nothing changed at all. She was trying to think of the worse possibilities, and thought about asking him.

Natsume's pov

My daily schedule. Wake up, take a shower, see he's not there, make breakfast. He comes home around seven leaves again at nine, and works sometimes more than twelve hours like he's suppose to.

"Welcome home Sasuke" I went to the door and bowed, he walked right past me and into the kitchen. Today was his day off, and tomorrow. He was sitting in his usual seat and waited for me to get his coffee. That might be just the only reason he married me ha ha ha. I was halfway serious. I put the cup in front of him and he took a sip. He had his breakfast and coffee, so I was no longer needed, I went back up stairs, I felt him watching me so I kind of sway my hips more. That probably didnt work, but it was worth the shot. I jumped on my black bed and pulled out my Yaoi (TT_) yes, this is the closest thing to hot and heavy in my life. But I was so unprepared when someone came through the window. they fell on the bed and looked at me, a woman with pale green eyes, pink hair, close to cherry blossom color, and she was wearing a business outfit. I kicked her into the nose and got into stance. She quickly put her hands behind her back so I thought she was going to pull a gun, instinctively I punched her in the nose, and manuvered her to a wall and pinned her hand behind her back, making her scream.

"Who the hell are you?" I bet its one of his fan girls. "Sasuke!" She screamed, soon he came up with a pissed look, and was surprised a little. I pulled her arm up more, she screamed again. "Natsume...let her go." Was all he said, I'm starting now to doubt his love tremendously, I slowly moved away from her. This really scared me, I thought it was one of his sycotic fan girls, that wanted to kill me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were...and still dont. who are you?" She fixed herself and smiled.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." She smiled as if nothing happened, I looked to Sasuke who was just staring at her. I hope it's because he thinks pink is stupid. "I'm sasuke's best friend."

"So since you're his 'best friend' you feel obligated to just come through his window?" I know I was being rude, but does anybody expect me to be all nice and sweet when I know my husbands best friend is a pink haired woman who likes to come through windows of a married mans bedroom. Hell no. "Well I suppose it could have been nice to meet you, at the front door, but I would like you to leave please." She frowned.

"Natsume. would you go make more coffee for our guest." I glared at him. Really sasuke? Go against me? "No." I said before walking into the bathroom. First off I had on a muscle shirt with his boxers, my hair wasnt looking its best, and mainly I wanted her to leave. "Well that could have gone better." I heard her muse. "What are you doing here?" I heard sasuke voice, it seemed kind of...irritated. "Ha your so called wife doesn't abid by you, so why do I?" She laughed. I looked

in the mirror, jet black hair and purplr eyes. "Stop, you need to leave. Now Sakura." I heard Sasuke say in annoyance.

"Fine. But what about the party? Are you still planning it?"

"No."

"Would you like me to come?"

"No." What? A party and he didnt even tell me, but he tell her. I was brushing my hair.

Sasuke pov

Damn it, Sakura, why would she come on my day off, I could answer all her stupid questions on monday.. "No" why would she ask that, its none of her concern. When I said that Natsume came out with her usual night wear, but for some reason she looked more...I dont know...sexy. I watched as she left the room with a sway in her hips.

"Wow, she's sexy when she is mad Sasuke." Sakura said, I rose an eyebrow at her mainly in disgust. She was being gay towards my wife, what was I suppose to say?

"You need to leave."

"I'm just saying, if we ever had a three some...I would surely enjoy it more if she was the third beauty." She smile.

"Ugh. You're drooling." I said before walking down stairs. I looked for Natsume, but she was no where to be found. Then something grasp me.

"Sorry, couldnt help myself." Sakura grabbed my ass, and almost got punched. I put my hand down, and went to the kitchen. I saw Natsume sitting indian style on the counter, eating a fruit salad with her hands. Disgustingly childish but adorablely beautiful.

"Aw she is so gorgeously cute sasuke, you didnt tell me how beautiful she was." Sakura screeched going into the kitchen staring at her. She grimaced.

"Y-Yeah, I bet he said so much about me." I heard the scarsacsim in her voice. I walked to the frige, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Natsume jumped off the counter and ran to the door.

Natsu's pov

"Good morning, how can I help you?" A blond boy with gorgeously blue eyes smiled a beautiful white smile.

"Hello, im Uzumaki Naruto, today I'm ... here making beautiful-"

"Really Nii-San, this is the fourth one, you've messed up today." Another cute boy said, he had dark brown hair with goggles on his head. I smiled at them, it was really hot out so I guessed that's why their faces were red.

"N Naruto?" I heard what's her face from behind me he gasped.

"S Sakura?" She pushed passed me and to the younger boy, and pulled him into a hug.

"Konohamaru!"

"Oi sakura-chan." He hugged her lightly. I walked into the house and locked to door. "Who was it?" I didnt know really. "I think they were pinketts friends." He rose an eyebrow. The door bell rang again. I opened it again.

"Uh hi again, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and today I'm here to ask of your assistance?"

"Go on." He smiled brightly and exlained how they needed money to help cancer patients and all that. "Okay how much." He blinked and frowned.

"What ever you have to offer would be a great help." I turned around and went through sasukes shirt, and got his check book. One hundred thousand ryo, was my offer. "T Thank you...thank you so much."

"No problem." They left and me and Sasuke had this. Mental conversation with him arguing I shouldnt have given them that much, while I said its for cancer people. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

Thank you readers, for the support and reviews if you did, speaking of tell me what you think of this chapter...I think this oOE is a little boring but in the near future it will get better...hopefully. :-) so yeah leave review for me if you want me to finish another chapter. Thank you again. :-D :-*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone who read up to this chapter, and reviewed the one before this. I just want to say that I love to get your recognition on at least one of my stories. Please review and tell me what you think. Arigato. :-D

-I don't own any Naruto characters only Natsume Kashime-

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY (NIGHT TIME)

His last day until he has to go back to work. I was fixing dinner, his favorite spicy curry. He was up stairs taking a shower. A hour and twenty minutes later I was putting our plates down, he was having some co workers over. I walked into the dining room, as he was coming from down stairs. I've never seen him like this before. Muscle shirt, jogging pants, it was always suits and formal wear. So it surrised me when I saw all his muscles and abs. I couldnt help but blush and smile. He looked at me then to himself and back to me. "Wow, Sasuke this is new." He didnt show any sign of caring. The door bell rang. He walked and answer it.

"Hey Sasuke, thanks for inviting us."

"What are we eating?"

"It better be good or this is going to be troublesome." They made their way into the diming room and they stopped when they saw me, I smiled. "Good evening. We're having curry, i hope you-"

"Wow, she hot, Oi Sasuke where did you meet this beauty?" A man with red fang looking things on his cheeks, he was fine as hell, which made me blush. I dont know why but they all wore muscle shirts and sweats. "whats with all the matching?" One with a high pony tail sighed and exlained. They did this little bonding thing the assistants sugested. "Aw how cute...can i join this uh...thing?" They all nodded. "Yay" I said before running up stairs, and coming back down with black sweats and a gray muscle shirt. they were all sitting around waiting, I fixed plates.

"Wow, I think my favorite food is no longer bar b que." The man with circles on his cheeks said blushing.

"Thank you." This was the most company we've had in a while, and this so called kiba guy was a real distraction.

"So natsu, are you Sasuke's sister or something?" I shook my head. "Cousin." I shook my head.

"I'm his wife." They all coughed and choked. "What's wrong?" It was their turn to shake their heads. "Nothing its just...we didnt know sasuke had a wife...and well we knew he could get any girl he wanted but...you surprised me." I laughed yep, he is a total distraction, a very sexy distraction. I blushed, at how many things went through my mind of what I wanted to do to him. "Mr. Nara, would you like anything else?" He grunted. "What's wrong?" Kiba patted his back.

"Oh nothing shika probably just got a boner is all." Sasuke chuckled while Choji, Kiba and me laughed. Nara elbowed him. "Nah I'm just kidding, his back has been hurting for a few days now."

"Have you tried therapy?" He nodded.

"Yeah they kept giving him huge guys." We talked for a few more minutes and I offered to give him a massage. So right now I'm on top of Mr. Nara popping his back.

"Ah, damn it that hurts." He said yelling into the pillow he was lying on. I pushed on the center of his spine and it popped again.

"How's that?" He got to his feet and move his shoulders, and gave a small smirked.

"It's gone, thanks." I smiled.

"Glad I could help."

"Ooo it looks like Sasuke's mad Natsu-chan." I looked to Sasuke and sure enough he was pissed.

"Calm down sasuke it was just a back rub." I said his frowned deepened. "Tsk seriously sasuke." I walked to sit next to him, I leaned un his chest and kissed his spot, I noticed his jaw tensed. About two more hours went by and everyone were leaving.

"Thanks Natsu." They said in unison.

"Bye guys, come by again sometime."

"Yeah we sure will." Kiba looked back and smirked at me. I blushed again. Everything was clean and it was still kind of early. I closed the door and turned to see Sasuke staring at me, I smile and walk up to him, I had to climb on my tip toes to try and his him. "Hn" I stopped and sighed.

"I give up." Then kissed his chin, and walked up stairs for bed. later that night he came up and was talking over the phone.

"I dont care." Was the main thing he was saying. He hung up and put on his formal clothes.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" I sat up, he glanced back at me then walked to the bathroom. He came out and his colone was seeping into the room. He headed for the door. I sprang out of bed and blocked it, with my hands on either side outwards.

"Move." Was all he said. I frowned.

"No! Where are you going? Please Sasuke at least treat me like you would your co workers." He rose his eyebrow, and frowned.

"I said move." I bit my lip, I really didn't want to make him mad but I didn't want him to leave either.

"Please Sasuke, just tell me what I have to do. I want to help you, in any way possible. Plea-" He shoved me to the left and I fell to the floor. My eyes were on fire, my head ached, my heart fighting my ribs, and my body wouldn't move. I watched as he walked out and slammed the door. "There he goes again." I sat on my bed waiting for him to come home...again.

Thanks for reading up until this chapter, I truly hope you like it. I'll be putting another chapter soon, so please review and speak you mind and pour your heart out to me in it. I don't own Anybody except Natsume, I truly need your help later into the story and I'll need a straight answer. Thanks everyone who supported this story. Sorry for any eras or anything else I did wring to you. Ja ne. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello supportive readers, thanks for reading this chapter and the one before. Please review and tell me everything you think about the story so far. finally i got to seventy views. i am so happy, thank you guys so much. none of you know how happy am to know someones have read up until now. thank you thank you thank you thank you.

-I don't own any Naruto characters only Natsume Kashime-

TIME SKIP MONDAY

Natsume Kashime woke up feeling terrible, her chest hurt, two days ago her husband Sasuke Uchiha shoved her to the floor before leaving and she hadn't seem him since, she cried herself to sleep those nights, she tried calling his phone in the mornings, her anger build every time it went to voicemail. She went down stairs to the kitchen, grabbed a bite to eat. As she headed up stairs the door slammed. She paused at the top of them, and saw the man that drove her crazy till this day. he glanced at her, but walked to the kitchen, a few seconds later he walked back.

"Where is the coffee?" He watched her walk to their room. He already went two days without good coffee, he wasnt going a third, he walked to the room to see his wife in their body length mirror brushing her beautiful butt length jet black hair. Her robe halfway open, he walked up behind her, she didnt even look at him. he was about to speak but she moved to the bathroom closing the door. About ten minutes later she came out with a tight dark blue long sleeve shirt, and tight black jeans, with a matching bennie, and dark blue converse. "Excuse me." Sasuke was blocking her way. a long pause passed when the open window let in a cool breeze,blowing both their hair to the left. she breath out and walked to the window.

"You can leave when you want but I can't. How mature Sasuke." Was all she said before jumping. He rushed to to window seal to see her landing gracefully on the ground, and walking to her black Lexus. Having sasuke frowning at her as she pull out the drive way. Sasuke wasn't about to chase after her, he refused to chase after any female. He didn't have time for her ignorance he had to get ready for work. He was about to get into the shower when his phone rang.

"Tsk. Hello."

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"How did you get my number...Sakura." She giggled which irritated him more.

"I couldn't help but notice you lovely wife jumping out your bed room window."

"..."

"Anyway-" She jumped into his room, and hung up. He looked at the phone and put it down. She smiled and walked up to him, she put her hand on his bare chest and trailed her fingers all the way to his belt buckle and back up. She forced her lips onto his and pushed him to the bed, she ravished his neck, not finding the right spot but one of them. She trailed butterfly kisses on his torso, unbuckling his pants with her teeth, she slowly pulled them down with his boxers. She blushed, even if they had relations the two days he wasn't home. She was still desperate hungry and ready to claim what she deserately wanted to be hers.

_Arigato_ Review and pour your heart out if need be. because I want to. ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, i fixed the chapter mix up. Everyone already know i don't ow Naruto or its characters, so please don't try and sue me. You won't get anything. Now that's out of the way. What do you think so far. Review and pour your heart out to me. Thank you again for reading thus far in the story.

Natsume's pov

That fuckin hurt, but I played it off. Okay where am I about to go? First I have to get something to eat. "Now what sounds good, for lunch?" Bakery, Bar B Que, ooo Ramen. I went to this shop at the edge of the street, called 'ichiraku ramen' I walked in and got the best greeting ever.

"Welcome, please have a seat. What can I get the beautiful lady today?" I smiled.

"Um I've never really been here before so...what's good?"

"Well everything here is good, I make it." I laughed.

"You should try extra Pork Misto Ramen! it's the-" He paused, it was the blond boy from a few days ago. "Wow, uh hi miss Kashime. you look...beautiful, here you can sit next to me." I did.

"You look really nice today." Crap I forgot his name, he blushed which was also really cute. "How you been? You and your cousin I mean?" His face seem to light up.

"Oh miss Kashime it's going great, we have been here so long but a few people I've met are really nice."

"im glad, and maybe if you want I can show you around the village."

"Really?" i nodded. "Miss ka-"

"You can call me Natsume." He nodded.

"Here you go." The owner came back with two bowls of the same thing.

"Wow it look so delicious." I smiled at him, then took a bite and it was amazing. "Have you thought about making curry here?" He pondered the question.

"Actually no, you have any recipies?"

"Of course I make it all the time at home. I could give it to you."

"How bout I do you one better. How about you come in to work for me, when you're not too busy." Great I won't have to be cooped up in the house by myself all the time.

"Of course."

"Great instead of me making more stuff and working harder. Someone else can help for a change, its hard for my and my daughter, alone." Naruto laughed.

"I take full responsibility for over working the old man." He looked at me and stopped laughing. "Ne Natsu-chan, why are you here anyway? I mean you never go anywhere with out Sasuke...at least thats what Sakura told me." He smiled sheepishly. Why the hell was sakura talking about me and what I do? Second why the hell is she conversating with Sasuke?

"Right. they're best friends." I mumbled. "How old are?" I wanted to spike up a conversation, and that's the first thing that came to mind.

"Twenty. What about you?"

"Twenty eight, and Sasuke, he has to go to work so I thought I'd leave the house for a few hours is all." He nodded.

"Well if you don't mind and have nothing planned after this, maybe you could give me that tour." I blushed that smiled truely could make someones day.

"Of course." So we left and walked around the small village. Four hours passed and we conversated the entire time. It was still early, so we decided to go to dinner. He took me to this really fancy Bar B Que place and everything was amazing, the most fun I've had in a really really long time. I ended up telling him about me and Sasuke, I had to pour my heart out to somebody, but he didn't really like what I said.

"Why not leave him then, I mean he treats you like that. Why stay?" I kept making excuses for him, defending him, until his azure eye were deadly serious, worried and poured sympathy, and he asked again.

"I must be out of my mind because...no matter how many times he breaks my heart...I'm holding on...I love my Mr. Wrong..." The tears I've tried so desperately to keep in, finally slid down my cheek. I took him home and now it was dark, around seven. Sasuke would be home in two hours. I went back home, as soon as I got there I went up stairs, into the bathroom, and soak in the tub. Thirty minutes later, I felt really weak, so when I got out I barely managed to put my robe on before passing out on the bed.

Natsume was sleeping on the bed so peaceful. When Sasuke arrived he went straight to the kitchen, finding nothing but a clean place outraged him, he was starving, and she didn't even cook. He made his was up stairs to find the bed occupied, with a fully naked Natsume, he blushed tremendosly, he hasn't seen his wife's body in a few years, and its has changed so much since then. Her skin was a little lighter, her chest have seemingly got larger, her stomach has become flat, her curves showed so much more, and she seemed rather...small. The perfect size for his large body. He made his way to the side of the bed, and sat next to her limb body. He hesitantly put his hand on her bare hip, she shuddered though she was not waking up to any type of touch. He rubbed down her thigh, back to her hip, the the crease of her side, and to her chest, he bit his lip, surpressing the urge to jump her right this second. His mouth was agape and blood slowly dripped from his nose. He quickly covered it with his hand, she turned and faced him. The window was open and the moon was full, and the light beamed on her entire body, she looked like she was glowing, the shadows on her face made it look like she was smiling, he couldn't help but smirk at the scene, but it slowly turned into a smile he has never shown. He touched her face. Gingerly waking her up. Her eyes fluttered then she saw him over her, onyx eyes clashing with purple. He thought it was cute how she scowled at him and put her back to him, he smirked again, and started to undress, down to his boxers he got in bed and put his back to hers. What an amazing marriage.

...

Thank you for reading everybody, Gain sorry for the whole mix up with the latest chapter. If you read the apology you would know what happened. Anyway up to one hundred and thirty two views, and no Reviews, come on guys I know somebody is pulling their hair out asking why. :D So yea I have to go brush up on Weird Reality, and do chapter four. So many things to do in so little time. Bare with me. Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning she woke up and as always he wasn't there. She felt sick, why did he always leave her?, if he only apologized she would forgive him so fast, but he doesn't want to, nor does he care. She didn't even want to leave the bedroom, so she put the covers over her head and cried herself back to sleep... Sasuke waited and waited for his breakfast but she never came down, and he left without coffee or breakfast 'this is bullshit' he thought as he left for work. By the time he got there his stomach was growling out loud.

"Morning sasuke." He was greeted by Inuzuka Kiba. He glared at him but kept walking. This hurt Kiba's feelings.

"Why is he so mean to me?" He asked not meaning for anyone to hear.

"He's having women problems...how troublesome. Or he just didnt have breakfast." Shikamaru said, putting his hands on his keyboard making it seem like he was typing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke voice boomed from behind them, Kiba flinched at his venom like voice.

"Mr. Uchiha. a-are you feeling alright?" Sasuke just stared at him for a moment.

"Shut the hell up and get back to work...Kiba." He said walking off to his office and slamming the door.

"What didn't I do this time?"

"Work." Choji said munching on some chips.

"What a drag he's going to take it out on us now, especially Kiba." Shikamaru stated. Kiba sat in his seat, and got to work.

I do apologize for the chapters getting shorter and shorter, I have to send everything to my yahoo then copy and paste. Its a hassle, but I'M willing for my readers, thank you for all the support. And those whoever reads this please don't be shy to review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Thank again. Ja he. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up again and it was four in the afternoon, I looked and the sun was directly in my window. I squinted and turned my head away. And my phone vibrated. I answered. "Hey Natsu-chan?" It was naruto. "How did you get my number?"...how rude..."Good afternoon Naruto." He laughed.

"You're just waking up aren't you?" I blushed.

"Yeah, how did you get my number?"

"Oh Sakura got it from sasuke and gave it to me. I hope you don't mind."

"No its fine just...(sigh) what's wrong? You need something?"

"Yeah do you mind coming down here with...five cups of coffee and a breakfast plate." I didnt get what was going on.

"Um why? And where are you?"

"Uchiha corp."

"Oh, do you work there now?"

"Uh no, Kiba called me and asked me to call you because Sasuke is taking his rage out on all of his employees." I sighed. "Naruto you already know what's going on, and you know I'm giving up on treating him how I do, and he treating me how he treats me. When I said give up I meant on everything, including the smallest."

"But it for my Kiba and everyone else's benifit." I sighed again and got out of bed.

"Fine, but this is the last time." I went to the kitchen and started the coffee, and got to cooking. An hour later I was in front of his building. I walked in.

"Hello how may I help you?" I smiled lightly.

"I was wondering where office is." She frowned a lot.

"Uh sorry he's in a meeting right now, would you like to leave a message?" My smile twitched. This is one of his fan girls I'm sure.

"Uh no I can just take this to him right?" I said walking past the front desk, she tried calling after me but I continued to walk and ended up down this really long hall with pictures of Sasuke and his co workers. He didn't smile or smirk in any of them. I walked through the double doors and saw four familar faces. "Good afternoon gentlemen." I said they all jolted up and had big smiles on their faces, even Shika.

"Natsu!" Naruto came yelling tackling me further to the door. "Did you bring it?" I nodded, and gave him the four cups of my not so famous coffee, he took it and drank. They blushed.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks Natsu, here let me show you to Sasuke's office." Kiba lead me to his front door. I knocked.

"What!?" I walked in to see him frowning turning into a surprised look. I went in and closed the door.

"Good afternoon Sasuke." I mumbled, I noticed he frowned and tesnsed.

"What are you doing here?" I pouted, he looked away.

"I heard a little something, and came to check on you. I brought you some breakfast, and...coffee." I slowly walked to him, and unraveled the plastic, revealing a stack of waffles and bacon and eggs.

"Here, I thought you might be-" He slapped my hand that I extended for him to take a bite.

"Just leave it on my desk." He walked to his huge window. I placed it there lightly, and walked up behind. 'One last try.' I thought as I wrapped my arms around his torso, he quickly tried to move them, but I had a tight grip.

"Sasuke if you push me away one more time, you won't have to worry about me having any contact with you again." He froze, and breath out. "Why Sasuke? Why won't you love me anymore?" There was a really long pause.

"You should go." I yanked away from him.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why can't you appreciate anything I do? Do you even care? Have you ever cared Sasuke? Or was that a silent lie too?" I felt tears fall from my eyes non-stop. He just looked at the window keeping his back to me. I was about to speak again but caught myself, I whiped my last tear, and caught my breath. I walked out.

"Natsu." I closed the door quietly. I walked past the guys and they just stared at me.

"Natsu wait I-"

"No, it's fine Naruto, but I did tell you it wouldn't work." Was all I said before going back home. 'He never cared, nor loved me.' As I was driving my phone rang. "No more tears, no more crying over him." I sighed and picked up the phone with out looking at the caller ID. "Hello."

"Hey Natsu look I'm really sorry, I thought it would-"

"Naruto. It doesn't matter, don't worry about that." I didnt want to talk about it but at least I know I have someone who would listen.

"It does, he lashed out at you because of what I asked of you and I'm really sorry." I sighed.

"I told you Naruto, it's fine, I-I just don't want to talk about it is all."

"...Okay..."

"Do you want to come over for dinner? it's just going to be me tonight."

"Thanks Natsu." He hung up, I went home and started cooking. The door bell rang when I was halfway through. I answered.

"Good evening Naruto." He blushed, he was wearing black slacks and a dress down shirt, and a lose tie.

"Wow, Natsu-chan you look way more beautiful tonight." He pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a doezn blue roses, they were gorgeous.

"Oh my gosh naruto they are so beautiful, thank you so much." I gave him a side hug, and let him in. We sat at the dinner table, talking and laughing the entire time. It was about ten, and he was I woke up again and it was four in the afternoon, I looked and the sun was directly in my window. I squinted and turned my head away. And my phone vibrated. I answered. "Hey Natsu-chan?" It was naruto. "How did you get my number?"...how rude..."Good afternoon Naruto." He laughed.

"You're just waking up aren't you?" I blushed.

"Yeah, how did you get my number?"

"Oh Sakura got it from sasuke and gave it to me. I hope you don't mind."

"No its fine just...(sigh) what's wrong? You need something?"

"Yeah do you mind coming down here with...five cups of coffee and a breakfast plate." I didnt get what was going on.

"Um why? And where are you?"

"Uchiha corp."

"Oh, do you work there now?"

"Uh no, Kiba called me and asked me to call you because Sasuke is taking his rage out on all of his employees." I sighed. "Naruto you already know what's going on, and you know I'm giving up on treating him how I do, and he treating me how he treats me. When I said give up I meant on everything, including the smallest."

"But it for my Kiba and everyone else's benifit." I sighed again and got out of bed.

"Fine, but this is the last time." I went to the kitchen and started the coffee, and got to cooking. An hour later I was in front of his building. I walked in.

"Hello how may I help you?" I smiled lightly.

"I was wondering where office is." She frowned a lot.

"Uh sorry he's in a meeting right now, would you like to leave a message?" My smile twitched. This is one of his fan girls I'm sure.

"Uh no I can just take this to him right?" I said walking past the front desk, she tried calling after me but I continued to walk and ended up down this really long hall with pictures of Sasuke and his co workers. He didn't smile or smirk in any of them. I walked through the double doors and saw four familar faces. "Good afternoon gentlemen." I said they all jolted up and had big smiles on their faces, even Shika.

"Natsu!" Naruto came yelling tackling me further to the door. "Did you bring it?" I nodded, and gave him the four cups of my not so famous coffee, he took it and drank. They blushed.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks Natsu, here let me show you to Sasuke's office." Kiba lead me to his front door. I knocked.

"What!?" I walked in to see him frowning turning into a surprised look. I went in and closed the door.

"Good afternoon Sasuke." I mumbled, I noticed he frowned and tesnsed.

"What are you doing here?" I pouted, he looked away.

"I heard a little something, and came to check on you. I brought you some breakfast, and...coffee." I slowly walked to him, and unraveled the plastic, revealing a stack of waffles and bacon and eggs.

"Here, I thought you might be-" He slapped my hand that I extended for him to take a bite.

"Just leave it on my desk." He walked to his huge window. I placed it there lightly, and walked up behind. 'One last try.' I thought as I wrapped my arms around his torso, he quickly tried to move them, but I had a tight grip.

"Sasuke if you push me away one more time, you won't have to worry about me having any contact with you again." He froze, and breath out. "Why Sasuke? Why won't you love me anymore?" There was a really long pause.

"You should go." I yanked away from him.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why can't you appreciate anything I do? Do you even care? Have you ever cared Sasuke? Or was that a silent lie too?" I felt tears fall from my eyes non-stop. He just looked at the window keeping his back to me. I was about to speak again but caught myself, I whiped my last tear, and caught my breath. I walked out.

"Natsu." I closed the door quietly. I walked past the guys and they just stared at me.

"Natsu wait I-"

"No, it's fine Naruto, but I did tell you it wouldn't work." Was all I said before going back home. 'He never cared, nor loved me.' As I was driving my phone rang. "No more tears, no more crying over him." I sighed and picked up the phone with out looking at the caller ID. "Hello."

"Hey Natsu look I'm really sorry, I thought it would-"

"Naruto. It doesn't matter, don't worry about that." I didnt want to talk about it but at least I know I have someone who would listen.

"It does, he lashed out at you because of what I asked of you and I'm really sorry." I sighed.

"I told you Naruto, it's fine, I-I just don't want to talk about it is all."

"...Okay..."

"Do you want to come over for dinner? it's just going to be me tonight."

"Thanks Natsu." He hung up, I went home and started cooking. The door bell rang when I was halfway through. I answered.

"Good evening Naruto." He blushed, he was wearing black slacks and a dress down shirt, and a lose tie.

"Wow, Natsu-chan you look way more beautiful tonight." He pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a doezn blue roses, they were gorgeous.

"Oh my gosh naruto they are so beautiful, thank you so much." I gave him a side hug, and let him in. We sat at the dinner table, talking and laughing the entire time. It was about ten, and he was ready to leave.

"Thanks again Natsu-chan the food was amazing." He drove out the parking lot. Everything was clean, and the food was still on the stove for Sasuke. I went up stairs and got in the tub, I relaxed, and ended up falling asleep


	8. Chapter 8

TIME SKIP 12 MIDNIGHT

Sasuke

I got back extra late from Sakura's, she was having some woman hormones of the sort, and she begged me to stay until she fell asleep. I walked through the hall, and it was quiet, as always. I went too the kitchen to see dinner made and still out, I losened my tie and made me a plate. After I went up stairs not seeing Natsume's usual sleeping body on the bed, that was new, I went to the bathroom for the light was on. Seeing her in the tub eyelids closed and body limb, kind of...scared me. I rushed to the tub and felt for a pluse, she was still breathing. I honestly thought I made her do this, try and kill herself, if I made her feel that way and she hurt herself I don't know what I'd do. I just cant explain, because if anyone knew my weakness, that would be the end of me, the business world and or on missions. I rolled up my sleeves and pulled her out, putting her black silky robe on, I held her bridal style and walked her to the bed. The window was open again, and she shuddered at the sudden breeze, I pulled the covers over her mostly naked body as my nose started to bleed, I pushed away, and cleaned it. 'Good night Natsume-hime.' I thought as I went to my office. I started some papers and files but before I knew it, I went to sleep.

Natsume pov

So sasuke didn't come back again as usual, I walked down stairs, and walked passed the guest rooms, but walked back when I saw Sasuke's office door open. I rushed to the hall closet and pulled out my katana, I slowly made my way to the enterance, I saw someone sleeping, a man, I moved his hair from his face and gasped, Sasuke. He was here, just not up stairs. I nudged his shoulder but he didn't flinch. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was slightly drooling, gross but cute. "Hold on...just a little longer. hime." He moaned, he was dreaming about a... I picked his head up and let it fall hard, making a really loud bump, and I walked out of his office, slamming the door.

"What the hell?" A confused pained sasuke looked behind him, rubbing his head. He breath out. 'I wonder if Natsume can actually do all that stuff?' He remembered his dirty dream. He looked at his watch. 8am. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Natsume in her robe still, the same way it was last night, losely opened. She glanced at him and went back to the freezer. She pulled out some frozen fruit, and ice, and went to the blender. He rose his eyebrow. while she made a healthy smoothy. when it was done she poured it into a plastic cup, and went up stairs. Sasuke took the chance to taste the drink, it was very delicious, and wasn't sweet. he drank more, and Natsume snatched it from his lip and was now wearing a gray jogging suit.

"What are you doing?" She gave him a death glare, before putting the rest of the drink in the cup, then put a lid on, and went out the front door. He wondered where she was going, but couldn't worry now. Haijime was coming to speak with him in two days, this was his chance to make partner with one grade below him, the second richest man in the business world. He stayed home today, but made constant phone calls, to everyone.

"Nara, Akimichi, and...um...Ki-Kiba you three are with me. Ino, Shino, Tamari and gaara are working on the food choices. Kakuro, old man Iruka, and old man Jariya are working with entertainment. Got it." Everyone said yes except Kiba.

"I couldn't help but notice you called everyone on my team by their last names, and not me. Do you really no-" He hung up. About two hours later Natsume came back, in sweating, and breathing hard. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the sweat slid down the crease of her breasts and how they were rising and falling rapidly. She wasn't even giving him anything close to a side glance. She went up stairs and soon he heard the shower running. He had a dangerous sensation in his lower region and it made him want to run up stairs and ram her brains out in the shower. He shook his head. "Focus Uchiha." He got back to work...at least he tired to, about twenty minutes later, he couldn't surpress the pleasureable pain in his pants any longer, as he continued to think of her. He went up the stairs skipping two every time, and into his room, to see her out of the her sweaty clothes and in her usual night clothes: his boxers and his muscle shirt. She was in the full body mirror, brushing her now dry hair, she saw him looking and focused back on her jet black hair. He walked closer to her. She stood, and he pressed his hands on her shoulders making her sit back down. He bent down to lightly plant kisses on her neck, she closed her eyes in content, he moved his hands to her shoulders and massaged them. She looked at him in the mirror, he was really focused on her body. He kissed her temple, earlobe, neck, and shoulder.

"Sasuke. Mmm." He wouldn't stop. She stood up and turned to him, they were fenining for each other for the past years now, Sasuke had plenty of self control but he also had limits, he grabbed her hips ever so gentlely and slightly pulled her close, they were only four centimeters apart, when the door bell rang. Sasuke breath out a low growl sound, and Natsume pulled away.

"Tsk, damn it." He mumbled, while she smirked.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll have other chances." Sasuke wasn't all to hyped up for other times when he didn't even get to start this time. He made his way back down stairs. Natsume pulled on some sweat pants before, rushing down stairs, to see three familar faces. Natsume ran to them and pulled them indivisually into a hug.

"Choji, Shika, Kiba. it's so good to see you guys again." She smiled, then went to make tea and they were about to talk business, they sat in the living room. After everyone had cake and tea she sat extra close to Sasuke, he wrapped his arm around her waist, making her blush, she felt his muscles tense, so she placed her hand on his chest, buried her face in his neck, he soon relaxed.

"What is it?" Sasuke stated.

"I came because I wanted to know why you said everyone else's last name and not mine...I mean should I be flattered or insulted that you called me by my first name? Or did you not know my last name?" Kiba voice obviously pained. Sasuke only stared at him.

"Hn."

"We came because you said we were working with you, and suggested you wanted to explain a troublesome plan for the theme of the party." Shikamaru stated while digging out ear wax.

"And because Natsume makes wonderful food." Choji pitched in.

"Formal, yet semi historical. Mr. Haijime likes the historical times and i need him to be completely saticfied with everything."

"You mean Hisashi.." Choji corrected.

"So everyone's just going to ignore my question. Really? I think I have a s-"

"Where is the party going to be Sasuke?" Choji cut off Kiba who shot daggers at the males.

"I have another house, I'll pour out the address to everyone who's going. Kiba did you send out the invitations already?" Kiba folded his arms and turned up his nose, but nodded slightly. Natsume pushed away from sasuke and headed for the kitchen.

"Kiba would you mind helping me?" He got up and followed her to the kitchen.

_...

Thank you for reading my story everyone. If its not too much to ask would you please review and tell me what you think of this chapter I know it has almost nothing to do with the story but I have to put down something. I hope I get your support with my other story too. Thanks. Ja ne. oh and also i would like to apologize for any eras or anything you did not like abot this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody, thanks for reading thus far into the story, I got a review FINALLY, and I learned that a lot of people don't like OC fanfictions, and I am. Sorry for not knowing that, maybe I should have used Hinata for this one, she seem like they type to play the role. Right? Well please just keep reading, and we can pretend that she's be Hinata.

Natsume pov

Poor Kiba, he was like the dobe in the group, so I wanted to make him feel better, by asking for his assistance. "what did you need help with Natsu-chan."

"I'm making smoothies and was wondering if you wanted to help?" He nodded furiously. We talked and laughed, then everyone else came in. Making Kiba frown.

"Oo are those smoothies?" Choji asked walking to my side, I nodded.

"Here." I gave him the blue rasberry with real strawberries. He tasted it and pulled me into a big hug.

"It so amazing, I've never tatsed anything so good and healthy my entire life...you're awesome Natsume." I blushed, he was sweet.

"Everyone else can try some." Kiba pushed the drinks toward them. "Hey i have an idea, why don't Natsu-chan be the one who makes the drinks?" Kiba shouted. Everyone stared at him.

"I wouldn't mind." I said making them all look at me, I got a nod from Choji, and lazy sigh from Shika.

"No" And a no from Sasuke.

"Why not?" I frowned at him, he never wants me apart of anything he does. He didn't even answer.

"That was a good idea though Kib." Choji patted my shoulder.

"Tsk ugh." I know that was childish and so was the storming off to our room, but thats what I did and it felt awesome.

Sasuke pov

She was so childish sometimes, and that made me kind of mad. The way they just up and agree with her, even though it was what's his face idea, that wasn't the point the point was I'm the boss and they have no say period. "It would beat having to pay someone to do it Sasuke." The one with red markings on his face said. Tsk.

"Shut up, I know that." But I had no choice, I didn't want Natsume to go to the party for that particular reason, childish and stuborn. (And the fact that all the men are going to be looking at his female maybe?)

"Sasuke why are you so mean to me?" I looked at Kiba, why is he so sensitive? I didn't answer him. "You always treat me like crap and don't say anything to Choji or Shikamaru. You are so mean to me and Natsu, why what did we ever do to you?" I'm not mean to Natsume. I'm not (denial) I just want to...to..

"Hn." I walked back to the living room with the smoothy Natsume made. I'm not a very patient person and this was taking longer than I thought.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you don't want to go with the idea because it was mine. isn't it?"

"Kiba I swear if you say something else I don't like you're fired." He bit him lip and shut up finally. A knock came from the door. I went to check but Natsume was already at it.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh Natsu-hime! its so good to see you. I thought you were gone today, is sasuke here?" Why does she do that? She gets on my fuckin nerves, her sudden pop ups, I seriously need to cut her off fast. before she do something stupid. I walked to the door. "Sasuke-kun!" She pushed past Natsume and jumped on me, I almost lost my balance. I grunted she purposely grinded against me. it was a bitch.

Natsume pov

I wonder what she was doing here, Sasuke seemed quite surprised about her sudden show up. I smiled. "Uh who are you?" That hurt her feelings I think, but whatever.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you. We net the other day." She nodded.

"What do you want?" Sasuke pushed her to the door.

"I just wanted to check on you." She pouted.

"Go home." Was all he said before, closing the door in her face.

"Rude much?"

Thank you for reading. I would go back and change Natsume, to Hinata, but its going to be too much of a hassle. My sister decided to tell me a little too late, but hey, if you don't read it because it an OC, I'm sorry. Ja ne.


	10. Chapter 10

TIME SKIP BEFORE THE PARTY 8pm

Natsume pov

"Sasuke why can't I go?" I was whining to Sasuke, he wouldn't let me go to party.

"Because I said so." He said rumaging through his fancy clothes. He was looking for his tie I'm possitive. "Where the hell is my tie?" He walked out the closet and tried to walk to the bathroom. I stood in front of him, with his tie in my hand. He grabbed it, then he went to the bathroom.

"Sasuke why am I here then? I wasn't invited to the party then why am I at this house and not the other?" He didn't answer. The doorbell rang, I went to the room door, to have Sasuke close it back.

"What?" He sized me up and down, before walking down himself. I looked at what I had on, gray long sleeve hooded shirt, cargo pants and my hair in a messy bun. I peeked out the crack of the room door. people were already showing up, Kiba being the very first, Choji a raven headed beauty, a blond girl, Shika, a gorgeous boy with long light brown hair, and so so many more. About thirty minutes into everything the entire down stairs was packed, Sasuke was still near the door, I'm guessing the guy didn't show up yet. I closed the door, and rest my back on it. I looked around the large room, scarlet sheets and curtains, black carpet, no tv, no computer, no type of entertainment, not even a single book to read. I went to the closet, and saw the mess Sasuke tried to fix. I started to clean, when I came across a brand new dress, I didn't even know I had. It was a dark lime green spagetti straps, and went straight down after the waist. I took it to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. "its so beautiiful." I sighed and put it on the bed. I went back to the door. Sasuke was talking with someone. It had to be him he cired power.

Sasuke pov

"Welcome Mr. Huyga I'm glad you could make it." I walked him to the food table, for wine.

"Thank you , I didn't know you went...uh what do the kids say now a days...oh yes. I didn't you know you went all out with parties. Its very neat." Well that was a start. We had a stupid conversation about the Huyga and Uchiha history and decendents. I wanted to get to the point and it was was already ten. I have two more hours to get him to sign the papers saying we are partners.

"Well while that's all very interesting I was wondering if-"

"Oh have you met my daughter Hinata?" A raven haired woman came to the side of him, I mentally punched him and made him sign the papers. She smiled at me.

"Good evening, it's nice to meet you Ms. Huyga."

"N-no t-the pl-pleasure i-is a-all mine. ." She walked away then.

"Now -"

"Just Hisashi will do." More small progress. Pretend to be happy sasuke. Try.

"Yes Hisashi, I wanted to talk to you about making partner." He batted him away.

"Oh stop -"

"Just...Sasuke." That was really hard, I don't like when a lot of people call me my first name.

"Sasuke, it still early we can talk business later, you're the host of the party enjoy yourself." He walked away. I want to grab his repunzel looking ass and constantly punch him in his shit. I balled up my fist and walked to the stair case, and took a shaky deep breath.

"Okay." I went up stairs, into the room. Natsume was on her head spinning. I just tood there after closing the door. She fell on her face after that, I held back a laugh with a smirk as she groaned, I remembered what hashi said and frowned again.

"What's wrong?" I didn't even notice she got off her face, let alone in mine. I walked passed her.

"He's not going to agree thats what's wrong..." She tried to grab me but I slipped away. "He told me to 'enjoy' myself while I'm trying to talk business, and he want to go 'all out' and introduce people to me, and just...ugh damn it, he doesn't want to make partner. He's going to-"

"Say yes." She grabbed my face. Her purple eyes showing so much. I just wanted to lay down with her in my arms. "Take a deep breath." She stated, I did. "Relax your shoulders." I tried. "And go out there and covince him to sign the paper, don't be too forceful, and smile." She started pushing me to the door. When I was out she closed the door. I tried to enjoy myself for thirty minutes before trying again.

"Alright Sasuke I'm ready to talk business." He came out of the blue and said.

"So I was thinking maybe-"

"No."

"I'm sorry?" He sighed.

"My answer is no Sasuke, I was thinking the entire time and made my decision.." He trailed off. I swear I almost punched the shit out of him, I took a deep breath.

"Thank you I hope you enjoy the rest of the party...will you excuse me." I walked away. 'That no good dirty bastard.' I thought going back up stairs.

Thank you_ Review_ Ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter may have some OOCs I don't really remember. Sorry.

Natsume pov

I need to strech, I tried to do the split and hurt myself. When I finally got it right Sasuke burst through the doors cursing up a storm. "Stupid piece of shit, what the fuck is his problem? How the hell is he going to refuse my fucking offer! Its not like I told him to kill his entire fucking clan! that dirty rotten piece of shit. That dirty bitch of a buiness man, that dumb motherfucker, I hope he chokes on the fucking sweets he was shoving down his throat! I hope he drowns in the wine he slugs down! I'm gonna-"

"Sasuke!" I've been trying to call his name for five minutes, he shot daggers, which didn't work because they were meant for someone else.

"What!?" He yelled, I couldn't help but laugh, he gets so serious all the time.

"You're cursing up a storm and you don't even realize it." I went to him and pulled him into a hug, to my surprise he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. "It's not over yet, you can still get him to do it." He shook his head in my neck. This was worse than I thought, but I had to ask. "So this wouldn't be a good time to ask if I can join the party is it?" He mumbled something. "I'll take that as a yes." I pulled away and grabbed my green dress and went to the bathroom, not five minutes later I came back out with the dress on, my hair in a high lose bun. "How does it look Sasuke?" He glanced at me then looked again, I wanted to cry right then, I don't even remember when I made him double take. "Come on I'll make you feel better, we can dance the whole night through." I said pulling him out the door.

As she pulled him down the stairs slowly people started to look their way, gasps came from all around. "You can make partner with another, one not as powerful than him." Natsume mumbled trying to make him feel better, he only nodded. When they were at the bottom, he pulled her closer, making her blush.

"Don't talk to anyone." She pouted.

"What if they talk to me first, or they're someone I know?"

"Tsk fine just don't make too much conversation...and don't talk to hashi."

"Hisashi." He tsked and walked away from her. The first thing she did was go to the food table. She took a bite of some of the food and smiled.

"Hey Natsu-chan. you look beautiful." She whipped around to see her gorgeous closest friend.

"Naruto!" She jumped in his arms. When she pulled away she noticed his hair was straight and smooth with a lose tie, and a tux. "You look amazing, Naruto." He blushed and scratch his cheek sheepishly.

"You uh you wanna dance?" She nodded fiercely. They went to the middle of the floor and danced across the room. Soon the song ended. "Where were you? I was looking all over." She grimaced.

"Sasuke wanted me to stay in the room all night, but I convinced him to let me come out." She smiled then. "Did Kiba invite you?" He only nodded staring at her beauty. She looked behind Naruto, and saw the raven haired girl staring at them. "Hey Naru-san, I think that woman is fening for you." He looked at her confused.

"What?" She danced across the room getting closer to her.

"Ask her to dance. the raven head beauty." She spun him around and they were back to the food table, he blushed when he saw who Natsu was talking about. The raven blushed and sat at the other end leaving Naruto feeling stupid. He walked away, his pride a little hurt.

"Hello are you enjoying yourself?" Natsu sat next to her. She looked at her surprised.

"Oh yes it's a lovely party. Thank you I'm Hinata." She stuttered, Natsu nodded.

"Natsume." They had a long nice conversation , until a certin loud someone came and interupted.

"Hey Natsu-chan finally your here, I though you weren't going to come." She came to see the handsome Inuzuka, blushing.

"Hey Kiba, I didn't see you around before, I thought you left early."

"Nah, y-y-you l-l look n-nice." He looked away.

"Thank you, have you met Hinata?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah me and Hina are good friends, right Hina-hime?" She blushed and smiled.

"Hey you want to dance Kiba?" His face lilt up, when she put her hand out to him.

"Sure."

"He's coming for you next Hinata-hime." He put his hand on her lower back, and she grabbed his shoulder, first step, he took was on her foot. he froze.

"Sorry, I-I-I can't d-dance." He looked away, she laughed.

"Then follow my lead." He looked at their feet and was identcial to hers. He spun her around to be let go into Shikamaru's lap, he grunted, she laid her head back as she laughed.

"Hi Shika." She pecked his neck. "Come on dance with me." She pulled him out of his seat.

"No I don't want to." He alomst whined. She spun him around, then he her. She twirled and twirled, and went back into his arm. She ran her hand through his hair and took it down. "Tsk do you know how long it takes me to put that up?" He sounded irritated, only making her enjoy this more.

"Yeah but you look sexy with it down." He smirked.

"Troublesome women." He bent down and gracfully pulled her back to his front. They looked at each other, Shika still had that smirk on his face while Natsu was grinning like a mad woman.

"Mind if I have the next dance?" She looked back to see the very man Sasuke ordered not to speak with.

"Of course." She thought if she did this she would help sasuke, she wanted to convince him to make partner and was determined to do it. She left Shikamaru's arms and went into Hisashi's.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked making light conversation.

"Yes, thank you. and-"

Sasuke wasn't the type of person to take second best so his game was quite off, with his soon to be lesser partner, he glanced around for her, nowhere. Then he saw that blond. 'Who the hell invited a dobe like him?' He started toward him to be cut off by a knowing pinkett. "Sasuke-kun dance with me." She said pulling him to the middle of everyone. They all couldn't help but watch the gorgeous glory of the Uchiha and...well...the random woman with pink hair. She put her head on his shoulder. 'Damn it. I can't just push her everyone is watching. Ugh if I lose my rep because of this I swear she is dead.' He frowned, but keeping his composure he guided her around the room and she only whispered sweet lovey things in his ear. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha, and I will never stop loving you. No matter what." He grimaced. 'That's disgusting.' He thought but kept it with a simple. "Yeah." The song was over and he walked away from her. "Sasuke." She whispered.

Natsume was enjoying herself tremendously, she was constantly laughing at Hisashi and his joke. After four songs straight he needed rest, and they made small conversation until he brought up the arrogant Uchiha. "So you know Sasuke Uchiha?" She giggled.

"Yes sir he's my husband." He was pulled back by this, he couldn't believe a woman such as herself was with a man so damanding and cold hearted like sasuke.

"Why?" Was all he could ask.

"He's not that bad. He just damanding. but that's probably why he's so sucessful in the business world." Hisashi shook his head.

"Not this time, he wanted partner and I said no for that particular reason. Two damanding men working together is bound to fail." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"No it'll make both of you more sucessful. sir with all do respect I think you made your decision too quickly. There are more positives with Sasuke than negative, you just have to sometimes see from and through his point of view. But I also understand how he has to look at it from yours." He has never thought of it like that, nor had he met a woman such as she, very very convincing, or maybe it was just the determine look in her orchid eyes.

"I don't know misses Uchiha...Sasuke doesn't seem like the type to go with a plan other than his own." She smiled and nodded.

"Thats why you should make partner, teach him to. Let him see that you can be damanding and well corporative, if he does as well." He pondered the thought.

Mean while Sasuke was avoiding Sakura and trying to give Hashi one more time to make partner. He looked around. He hadn't seen him nor Natsume, and the worse scenario came to mind. 'Damn it Natsume. Why don't you listen?!' He was thinking of what she could possibly do to make it worse, she could annoy him? No she didnt talk unless talked to. Could she speak too much of certain flaws? no she wouldn't do that. "Sasuke-kun." He threw up in his mouth a little bit.

"Nande?" He said clearly annoyed. Sakura, was right behind him, she wanted, no needed him.

"I-I lo-"

"Leave Haruno, now." He had a feeling she was going to ruin his chance with Hashi. Her eyes started to burn, she stormed away.

"One more dance." Natsume agreed, and after his last dance with her she started towards Sasuke, seeing him talking to another pale lavender eyes man, but younger. Suddenly her wrist was pulled, spinning her to the captor.

"Come on. Dance with me." She said rather sweetly harsh.

"Sakura are you alright? You seem up set." Sakura put her hand on Natsumes lower back, and they slowly danced to the the slow love song. Sakura only stared at her, in kind disgust, while Natsume only smiled.

"Natsume, if you don't mind me asking, when was the last time Sasuke gave you a good dicking?" This caught natsume completely by surprise.

And done. Hey thanks for reading... I just want to apologize for the eras if any were made. Please review, and pour your heart out to me, at any time. Even by email: lewisama120 . Thanks a ton. Ja ne.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the short chapter, I pray that this captures your attention more than some others. Please please review and pour your hearts out. Or favorite the author or story. Thank you.

"What the hell?" She mumbled, blushing like crazy. "Why are you asking this Sakura?"

"Tsk, nevermind, has Sasuke ever cried my name when he was fucking you?" Natsume tried to pull away, but Sakura dug her nails deeper in her skin, she grunted in pain. "Have you ever wondered what sasuke was doing the entire time...away from you?"

"Sakura...Wha-what are you saying?" Natsume's ears were ringing, her heart pounding, deep down she knew, but didn't want to believe it. Sakura gave a cold smile that could make the devil cry and got really close to her ear.

"Has he ever told you, you tasted like sweet bitterness? Can you taste me when you kiss Sasuke?" Natsu gasped, Sakura pulled back and shoved something heavy and cold in her palm, before disappearing into the large just stood there, heart broken and shocked, finally blinking she looked down to a small camcorder, she could help but cring at the pain in her chest and stomach that dared to consume her whole. She ran out the huge space to the hallway bathroom, she went in and locked the door. Her eyes went wide at just the moans and screams coming from the small electronic. But the sight, the sight was so unbearable.

"N-no, no m-more tears. N-no more c-crying over him." She reminded herself, as she heard his so called best friend scream, cry, and moan his name. She slammed it shut pausing the scene. A knock came from the door.

"Natsu-chan are you alright?" Naruto muffled through the door.

"Yeah we saw you run to the bathroom, and thought something might've been wrong." Kiba said after, she tried to whipped away every sign of sadness, and smiled brightly. she came out.

"Yeah I just had a really sick feeling in my stomach, but its better now. I'm fine." Kiba smiled and pulled her back to the dance room.

"I want you to meet someone." He pulled her to the brown haired boy with lavender eyes. His smile could melt every girls body, and do some things to their mind, but despaire and depression over welmed her.

"Good evening Miss Natsume, I've heard so much about you." He grabbed her hand and planted a soft kiss there, she smiled.

"Thank you, the pleasure is all mine Mr. Huyga."

"Just neji will do. May I have this last dance?" Yes the party was close to ending, and she gladly said yes. He was more graceful that any other person she had danced with the entire night, his beautiful hair flowing with every twirl and movement, he pulled her closer, her chest crushed against his. She felt rather weak in the knees but held her stance and rested her head on his chest. "If you don't mind me saying, Sasuke is a very luck man."Just the thought of his name set those scenes back to mind, her eyes started to tingle, her vision blury, and the tears she fought, had won, the war she avoided all these year. Neji noticed this and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you in any way, if I did." She shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Neji, i've gotten your suit wet." He laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it, do you need anything?" The last song ended, everyone started saying their good byes, he let her go, she shook her head.

"Thank you for the dance." She started to walk away when he grabbed her hand. "Make the best of whatever it is." he walked away. How could she possibly make the best of all this? Make a porno of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, she ran to the front door and went home.

Thank you for reading thus far, please do something to prove that you liked this story, maybe fav. Author, or fav. Story, follow. Anyway thank you again for taking the time out of your life and day to read this. Ja ne.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone who's willing to read this chapter. If you read the previous chapter as you know Haruno ruined Natsu's time at the party, and also found out a secret that shouldn't get out, or it'll ruin Sasuke's rep. And Sasuke might be a little OOC.

"Where the hell is she?" Sasuke grumbled, he looked around at the exit. He was telling everyone goodbye. He lost focus when Hisashi was leaving. He planted his hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke...you should get you act together while you can. Or you"ll most definitely lose the most important thing that matters to your very being. You may not realize what it is yet but when its gone, it'll hit you with the horrible most guresome pain, you could ever imagine." He walked out.

"Hn." He went up stairs, she wasn't there, to the kitchen, no, to the bathrooms, no. to the other seven rooms nowhere. "Has anyone seen Natsume?" The butlers, maids and chefs all replied with a no. Sasuke paced back and forth in the master bedroom before he rushed back down stairs and jumped in his honda acord. It was already midnight, he became more worried by the minute. When he made it home he searched the entire house twice, with no luck he went up stairs and sat on their bed. He hurried and called the police.

AN HOUR LATER.

"So you're telling no matter how small this fucking area is you couldn't find her." The officers flinched at his fierce voice.

"Please after an hour search we have to call it off for the night."

"No fu- (sigh) you know what, get the hell of my yard." He pointed to the street.

"I'm so-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, making them hurry and drive away. He slammed his door, and went to lie on his bed. But came to see the very person that made him bipolar till this day, she wasn't wearing her usual night clothes. She had dark khaki pants and red converse with the same color shirt. They stood a good five feet away from another, permanent tears fell from her eyes. She had head phones on and her eyes were glued to the small recorder. "What are you doing?" He asked breaking the silence. She didn't hear him, he took a step forward while she took one back. After another five minutes, she took the head phones out the recorder. Finally she made eye contct with him, non stopping tears.

"How could you?" She said lower that a whisper. "How could you do this to me Sasuke! After everything you've done, I still stayed, I was there for you anything you needed...Anything." She sat on the bed, grasping her pain stomach, he slowly walked to her side and sat down. She forcefully push away from him and stood back, she refused to look weak in front of him ever again. "Damn you Sasuke! You never cared. I was so faithful and all you did was-" She stopped. She wasn't going to waste her breath, her strength, nor her will power on him any longer. "(sigh) You win Sasuk, and might I mind you, you are an amazing man, you were able to acomplish losing something you never needed, and concur something you strived to gain for so long. In just one night. I'm glad you were able to be sucessful in the business world...goodbye Sasuke." She went to the dresser on side of him and placed a piece of paper and the recorder.

"Natsume..I'm...s..sorry." Tears poured down her face, the very first time he apologizes, she didn't want to stay.

"It would have worked a thousand times over if it were something less serious Sasuke." She walked out of the room, down stairs, and into her car, she was going, then gone. Leaving Sasuke in his room with his face in his hands. He didn't even know what he apologized for, but he had a feeling he needed to. He didn't make partner, Natsume was mad at him for some stupid reason I'm sure, then he looked up and grabbed the paper. His eyes shot wide open as he saw Hisashi Huyga in cursive.

"I made partner." He chuckled, this was amazing, he shot up and tried to go to her but he heard her cars ingine fade in the distance. His smile faded just as it came. He turned back to the dresser, and grabbed the camcorder. He pressed play. He frowned, jaw tense, eyes stinging, he fast forward it and that's all it was, his constantly getting head from haruno sakura, and ramming her brains out, her constant cries and screams. Non-stop. "No. No no no no, damn it...Natsume..." He trailed off as he fell to the floor, cringing over, eyes shut tightly, every time he cheated with the slutty haruno. The time was over four days, the highest memory storage. He laid it in his lap and pulled his knees up and put his elbows on them, his hands back to his face. A tear, the first tear in so many years fell down his right cheek, until he started to ball, small sobs making their way to his throat. He constantly whispered her name. He couldn't surpress the emotions

flowing through his body and mind, he never said it. He felt weak, dull,...empty.

So that was that, and by the way he NEVER gave Sakura head. NEVER, and he only used Condoms when having intercourse. Just thought I should put that out there, before questions and confusion ran through your heads. ;) Anyway review follow fav. Thank you Ja ne.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone who read the previous chapter, as you know Natsume left, Sasuke balled, and he is a emotional wreck. He still maybe a lot of OOC, and Naruto maybe too, I'm banking on him being at least a bit more smarter than usual, anyway...uh...maybe just read and find out if he is, and see how Natsu's doing. If it's not too much trouble for you. :D

LATER THAT DAY

After Sasuke emotions were everywhere he couldn't tell if he wanted to cry yell or just lay there. He chose to stay in bed and constantly call Natsume, damanding, asking, and begging her to come home in each voice mail. 'Natsume if you get this, I just...I just..(sniffs) uh just call me back. I uh sent fourty other ones, and yeah, call me.' His voice sounded weak and desperate. Not the prodigy and well known business man everyone use to know. He sniffed again and got out of bed for the door bell rang. When he got to it he was greeted, by the three people he was closest to. "Congrats Sasuke! We heard you made partner!" Kiba gave him a hug. They all walked past him and went to the living room. "Sasuke whats wrong? Have you been crying? Tears of joy huh buddy." Kiba touched his shoulder, to have his hand slapped away. "Oww, I was just asking, Shikamaru what's wrong with Sasuke he hit me." Kiba cried, Shika just sighed.

"What happened Sasuke?" Choji grabbed something off the coffee table. "Do you need anything troublesome cause I won't be able to help if it is." Kiba went to a blushing bloody nosed choji.

"What's with you Ch-" He froze. "Waaa!" Blood shot out his nose and he fell to the floor, gushing freely. Soon passing out.

"What are you two bleeding for? I'm not picking up anything." He walked to Choji, and froze juat as Kiba. "How troublesome." Blood dripped from his nose, but he whipped it away just as quickly. "(sigh) Natsu is gone." He stated as he made the blood stop.

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Choji continued watching, gaining something very usual in the lower region.

"I'm guessing, Sakura showed that tape to Natsume at the party last night, and Natsume confronted Sasuke, and Sasuke, as usual, didn't say anything, so she left him. And now Sasuke is dragging now that he realzies he needs Natsume. Just troublesome." He stated scratching his head.

"How do you know?" Kiba came back from uncontiousness.

"It's a drag but you guys have to take care of Sasuke."

"Well I think we should come back later, or tomorrow." Choji piped in, they all agreed to come back later tomorrow.

TO NATSUME

She had been driving non-stop since the latest events occurred, she was heading to a certain blonds house. She finally made her decision after driving aimlessly through the area. When she got to a red light, she text him. 'Hey Naru its Natsu, I was just wondering if it was alright for me to stay with you for a few days?' It took him a hour to reply. 'Of course, but I have to clean everything, so you can be comfortable. I'll have a room ready when you get here.' She smiled at the text, and decided she would cook for him, it's the least she could do. She stopped by the market. She wondered by the meat.

"Natsu-chan!" She whipped her head around to see the Inuzuka.

"KIBA!" She ran and jumped into his embrace. She was really glad to see the Inuzuka it felt like ages.

"Where have you been? We were so worried, Sasuke said you weren't at the house at the end of the party and- (gasps) Sasuke he's so worried. and-" He paused, she smiled sadly, knowing he knew. "I'm so sorry, if I knew-" She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I ran into you, but right now I have to go." She walked out with a few thing and her last stop is Naruto's house. When she got to his house she couldn't help but smile. She grabbed her suit case and back pack from her trunk, and knocked on his door. A few minutes later it flung open revealing a cheesy smiling Uzumaki Naruto. She was about to speak but was pulled into a big warm hug.

"Hey Natsu, you can stay as long as you like. We'll have a blast. BELIEVE IT!" He swung her around into the house and sat her down to get her luggage. "Follow me I'll show you to your room." He said walking down a long hall. He opened a door to the right. "Here you can get settled in and I'll make some tea." He left. She was amazed, it was pure blue, the walls, the bed sheets, and blankets, and bathroom towels, and even the bathroom decorations.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She mumbled. after looking around she plopped on the queen size bed, and buried her face in the sweet scented pillow, not too long after she went to sleep. Naruto returned seeing she didn't even unpack, he went to the side of the bed, to place the tea down.

"Ne Natsu-chan?" He touched her shoulder. She groaned and looked at him. "You okay?" She sighed and sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're not pregnant are you?" She laughed.

"No, I'm not." (A:N: She was secretly wishing she was though. ;) poor Natsume.)

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" She shook her head. He pouted. "You don't have to act like that with me. we're basically best friends right? Or at least that's what I was hoping." She couldn't hold back the smile itching at her lip.

"Yeah, we are." She pushed herself into his arms, hooking her arms under his shoulder blades. He hesitated but his made their way around her perfect figure. He blushed, but held her until she wanted him to let go.

"You sure you're okay?" She nodded.

"Why don't I make you something other than Ramen anything at all." He grimaced.

"Anything but Ramen?" She nodded, he thought about it for a while. "Ooo I know, how about Spicy Curry?" She smiled.

"Perfect." She pushed out of bed and ran down the hall and into the kitchen. Not too long after her phone started buzzing and making noise like crazy. She checked it and she had forty two miss calls and forty one voice mails.

"Something's wrong with your phone." Naruto said walking past her to the refrigerator.

"Yeah it has the Sasuke virus."

"What is a Sasuke virus? I've never heard of that." Her clueless friend looked over her shoulder. "Oh, you mean he won't stop calling and all that." He pointed at all the voice mails, she only nodded and continued to cook. He grabbed her phone, and pressed a few keys. 'Natsume where the hell are you? I've been calling since the party. Give me a call back as soon as you get this.' Naruto glanced at her, she shrugged. He may not be the brightest of a huge bunch but anyone could tell something was wrong. "Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head no. Finally after. two long hours of sweating over the stove together, laughing, joking, fooling around...well naruto was doing most of that and just making her laugh.

"And that's how you make Spicy Curry Naruto." He gave his dazzling cheesy smile. Although he was really worried about his Natsu-chan. They ate in silence. After dinner they went to Naruto's large living room and watched a few movies. "Naruto...I really am greatful for all this, I'll try to repay you best I can." She stood from the couch when the movie was over. So did he.

"It's no big deal Natsu-chan I actually enjoy your stay here." She blushed and walked up to him, she planted her hands on his firm chest to keep her balance, and planted a soft kiss on the right side of his jaw line. He froze, blushing, and slightly getting a nose bleed as her chest rubbed against his body. (A:N: Ya know its starting to seem like Natsume is a tease without even noticing. :/ I'll have to try and change that.)

"Good night Naruto." She walked in the dark hallway, and he watched her fade into the shadows.

"Good night Natsume-hime." A small smile formed on his face as he made his way to his room.

That was that, please review and pour your hearts out to me, I would gladly read them, even by email: lewisama120 thank you again and again. Ja Ne.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, how was the latest chapter? Yea. I wanted to die for writing chapter 13, but it was bound to happen. Tell me what you think of Sasuke emotional side, or how Natsu is or even how sexy Naruto is just review if you like this story or a certain chapter.

Sasuke  
He wasn't doing as well as Natsume, he was never hungry, he didn't go to work, his chest ached every second she wasn't there trying to contain the marrage he ruined, for the last four years. Eight years they've been together, after the first four he got so caught up in his brilant work, he didn't realize he'd been pushing her away...sometimes literally. Remembering all the times he had, and he couldn't get the image of her on the floor, after he shoved her there. Her deep orchid eyes filled with so much sadness, it killed him now that he thought about it. He never meant to hurt her emotionally or physically. That's why all this came about, he didn't want to physically hurt her during intimacy, the very first time... he made her cry. (A:N: That was her very first time.) Not being able to hurt her more he stopped giving her pleasures all together. He needed someone he didn't care for, someone he could make scream without feeling guilty afterwards. Someone  
who could handle his aggression, and late night swings. She wasn't the one for that, she was the one you could go home to a make sweet love to, she was delicate. Her smooth skin was to be caressed, kissed, and loved softly. Every inch of her was pure heaven on Earth. "Natsume...come home." He whispered. Still in his bed looking at the ceiling.

'FLASH BACK'

"Oh Sasuke it's beautiful!" She cheered with joy, jumping in Sasuke's embrace. He chuckled and pulled her closer into his body. They had just bought their new house and everything was unpacked. He grasped her hand and showed her around their new home. The last place he showed her was the bed room. "You said you didn't like the scarlet color." Natsume said walking around the large space, and around the king size bed."But you said you did." He said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled, her sweet scent of sun flowers and baby lotion. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his nose. Before her lips were ravished, he put his hands on her hips and walked her closer to the bed. He laid her down and hovered over her.

"I love you Sasuke." He smiled a full fledged smile.

"I love you too my Natsume-hime."  
'END OF 1ST FLASHBACK'

He smiled at the distant memory. He would have never realized...if that one tear hadn't fallen into his ear. (A:N that is a gross feeling.)

2ND FLASHBACK

"Sasuke when do I get to meet your brother you always talked about?" He remembered her asking, on the last day of summer, going to high school.

"You won't." Was his hard reply.

"TSK Why? Are you ashamed of me?" She gave him a cute pout, he side glanced her and a unnoticeable smile played at his lip.

"Never...you'll always be my Natsume-hime." She blushed. "I'm no princess...Anyway let's go I'm starving, my treat." She pulled him down the streets of Konoha. 'No matter what...You will always be my Natsume.' He thought as he let her pull him away.

"BUT SASUKE-KUN I WANTED TO BUY YOU LUNCH!" A younger pinkett cried chasing after the duo. They got to a Bar B Que stand a little out side the village.

"Sasuke can I ask you something?" He only nodded. "When we were in the academy, why didn't you speak with your team? Or me? I could have tried to help you with..." She trailed off looking at her platter full of raw meat. He couldn't find words for that answer.

"Because...I didn't trust them...and I couldn't find the-"  
'END OF 2ND FLASHBACK'  
His body wouldn't respond to anything, he wasn't hungry, nor sleepy, just...sorry. He never wanted her to find out this way...not at all actually, he would have rather taken this well known secret to the grave than to break her heart. "I had too much pride, and couldn't find the strength to go to you...after all I went through, I couldn't face you." He whispered.

NEXT DAY  
Sasuke woke up from the same nightmare. Itachi came back from the dead,with the Impure World Reincarnation Justu, and took his precious Natsume. After taking advantage of her undying love, he killed her saying. 'There is no need for you anymore...you are just a piece for trash...a waste of space...just like your former husband...Sasuke.' She began to cry. 'I love you Ita, no matter what you do. Please don't forget me.' She whispered, as he pierced a shuriken through her heart, leaving his hand bloody, and her heart slowly stopping, orchid eyes fading to lifelessness. Her body started to turn to cinder, to nothingness as the wind blew away her only remains, showing her last bit of love, as the wind twirled her cinders across the dark green grasses of the night. Leaving it to sparkle like shards of glass from the moon reflecting light. Itachi stood and turned his back from the scene. 'Good bye my Natsume-hime. The world doesn't deserve you,  
or your undying love.' Then he faded in the darkness of the trees and night. Sasuke jolted up, and ran his hand through his hair removing the cold sweat. He breath out and laid back down. His chest was still rising and falling rapidly. When he calmed down he went to the bathroom then got in the shower. He stood in the warm water for a good thirty minutes looking at the water circulate and down the drain. He came out of it when he heard a light knock on the front door. He slowly made his way out the bathroom and put on some clothes. Then went down the stairs. Finally to the front door he opened it. "Good Morning Sasuke" His two employees said in unison. While the man with a high pony tail just sighed, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he put one in his mouth. Right before he lilt it, the Inuzuka snatched all of them and threw them to the ground and stomped every last one to crumbs. "No Shikamaru. You need to get out of that." The Nara only stared at  
the K9 man.

"He's right Shika...what would Natsu-chan say?" He whispered the last bit in his ear. He breath out but nodded.

"She would say in a situation like this, I'm okay with it...Matter of fact she'd probably say have two." They entered the uchiha's home and went straight to the living room.

This chapter was rather depressing to think of Sasuke like that. Please people review, I'm very eager for emotions to flow through your reviews. If you like any chapter fav this story or me: The Author. Or follow either. Thank you again and again. Ja ne. Tell by email too at lewisama120


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time out of your life and day to read this, if you have read up to this chapter, you're fuckin awesome. And I would like your private comments. Bad good which ever.

TO NATSUME  
She woke up gasping, her chest ached, she only sat looking at the front door of the room. She looked to the clock on its night stand, already two in the afternoon. Gripping the sheets tightly until her knuckles turned pale, she gasped as slight wetness landed on her hand. She quickly whipped the tears away, she didn't know why she was crying she didn't dream about anything. As she gathered her thoughts on Sasuke, that all too familiar pain emerged, and engulfed her all over again. She gripped her chest once more, and buried her face in her lap. It hurt ten fold at the moment, it felt more physical than emotional. "N-Naruto" She whispered, she rolled out of bed and practically crawled to the exit of the room. She took in a deep breath, and walked out. "Good morning Naruto-kun." He was sitting on his couch flipping through the channels, she went to sit next to him, but on the other end of the couch.

"Hey Natsu-chan, there's food in the kitchen if you're hungry, and some coffee."

"Thanks." There was a long pause, before Naruto spoke.

"Natsume do you trust me?" His gorgeous azure eyes, were so serious and a little bit of hopeful, she have the same stern look.

"Of course Naruto...why do you ask?" He breath out in relief.

"They why can't you talk to me?" She looked confused. "I uh...heard you kind of screaming 'damn you sasuke' over and over again...and I tried to wake you up but you started crying...a lot." She gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't know I was...doing all that." He was suddenly in her face and gripping her shoulders, before pulling her into a sweet hug.

"Natsume...you can trust me no matter what. And if you need anything...anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask me. I'll do whatever I can to get it for you." He pushed her back and smiled a big reassuring smile. She started crying and the sudden out burst scared Naruto. She was pouring out of joy and sorrow. Was it fate that she met this amazing azure eyed beauty. After he got through his scare he held her close, waiting for her finish her well needed outburst. 20 minutes pass by and she was completely finish crying.

"Okay... I want to talk about it now." She sniffed and wipe away the remains of her salty sorrowful tears, she took a deep breath and started to explain the sad story of her marriage. After a whole hour she explained her story of the past 8 years.

One long explanation later  
Her audience just stood there shocked no words to say at all. His Azure eyes are filled with so much emotion. you wouldn't be able to process every one. "Thank you for listening Naruto." She tried to pull away but he didn't let her go.

"I'm so sorry Natsu-chan...I-I don't know what to say to that. this is the most comfort I can give you right now."

Sasuke pov  
Damn it...why does it hurt so bad? Is it because I always think she's going to walk through the door any moment? Or is it that I can't stand knowing I can't be without her? What the hell is wrong with me? Damn it Natsu just come home! Wait...did I just call her Natsu? Ugh I called her two days ago..she just need to cool off some. Shikamiji, Chojki and Ruba kept coming by making it harder to deal with everything. 'I should have just tied her to the bed and proved to her I cared.' I thought because the song 'Love the way you lie' by some wrapper and a female.

'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.

That's alright because I like the way it hurts.

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's alright because I love the way you lie.' I couldn't help but think the song that played were mocking me. And that idiot wouldn't turn it off...no he sung with it.

"If she ever tried to fuckin leave again I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire...Just gonna stand there and watch me burn...that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry that's alright because I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT." I cut him off, now the room was filled with the dense silence and the stupid song. I watched him put his head down and sat on the stool at the kitchen.

"He didn't mean it Kib...he just depressed." The chubby one whispered. "Or maybe I'm tired of listened to that FUCKING song for the past twenty minutes. or the rest of these stupid love songs."

"You know what I'm going to do. I'm going to apologize. I'm sorry Sasuke. What dose this song remind you of?"

'I'm at a payphone trying to call home...all of my changed I spent on you.

Where have the times gone baby its all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two? yeah I,

I know its hard to remember the people we use to be its. Even harder to picture with you not here next to me.

You say it too late to make it but is it too hard to try. And in our time that you wasted all of our bridges burn down.

I've wasted my nights you turned out the lights. Now I'm paralized still stuck in that time' "Damn it you're pushing it. Turn that shit off!" Kiba pouted and changed the song to a more lively one.

"I'm hungry...Shika let's go to a bar b Que place...no let's go get curry." Choji, Shika sighed and stood.

"Come on kiba..."

"Sasuke? You coming?" Kiba asked...Sasuke sighed and started towards the door.

"Don't you want to change first?" Sasuke looked at his clothes then glared at them. "Or not...you look nice and...comfortable." They made their way to Shika's truck.

"Shot gun!" Kiba yelled, jumping into the passager side, then Shika drove off.

BAR B QUE PLACE  
Sitting at the a large table with stacks of raw meat, Sasuke only looked at the food. Choji was already drooling, Kiba was thanking the waiter, while Sasuke and Shika just sighed. "what a drag."

"Come on its not that bad...please my treat." Three of the men popped their heads up, and looked at the entrance, a familiar blond was half way in trying to pull someone inside. "come on please." they heard a few hushed responses. "(sigh) alright...we'll go somewhere else."

"Naruto?" Kiba said at the last minute, he failed to get the blonds attention, Kiba stood and started after him, to be stopped by Choji.

"What are you doing Choji?" He took a bite of the freshly hot Bar B Que.

"You're going to ruin what the man has planned Kiba can't you tell?...He's on a date." Kiba was pulled aback by this. Uzumaki naruto has a date...a woman wants to be with him?

"Yea right." He thought about it and finally said its not that hard to accept that scenario, he sat down, nodding. He started to tear up. "My Naruto is growing up so fast this year."

"Your Naruto?"

"Yes my Naruto...I happen to be his awesomest friend in the world." Kiba said proudly.

"I can't understand his struggle." Shika sighed, making Kiba choke and Choji laugh.

Speaking of Naruto he was having trouble getting a certain Uchiha's wife to get out and accept the fact that she doesn't have to be depressed and up tight around him. She already disagreed with a famous Bar B Que place. "Well where do you want to go?" She only looked at her hands knowing she was causing him plenty of trouble.

"I'm sorry Naruto...I don't really have an appetite anymore." He sighed and nodded.

"Alright. You wanna go back home?" She nodded, and they started to leave. Once back at Naruto's she started towards the guest room. But to her utter shock strong arms were wrapped around her slim form.

"Na-Naruto?" His grip couldn't help but get tighter at her confused saddened voice. She glanced back at her best friend, and couldn't see his eyes.

"I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't care for you Natsume...please let me love you." Her body froze in his embrace, she couldn't believe what he was saying, yet neither could he. He knew he fell for the beauty long ago but he never thought of speaking of it. Not by a long shot, he really cared for her happiness. "You don't have to return the feelings, but seeing you like this kills me...I want to be your best friend, your strength, your everything until this passes by." He was surpressing the tears SHE wanted to cry. "Please...I know I can do it, I can do better than him. I could love you like a wife, a lover, anything...just please, I can't stand to see you this way." She didn't know what to say, her feelings were as strong as his, and maybe...just maybe they were there because she had some male attention, and affection...she couldn't tell if it was the emotional or physical attraction, she felt for the male, but which ever it was it was getting  
stronger by the day. And his embrace, and words didn't make it any better.

"Naruto..." She trailed off, he suddenly turned her around, inches apart. The way he looked at her, was sending her over edge. She felt herself wanting to sink deeper and deeper in his body.

"Natsume...please. I'll do anything. I know he's not perfect, but...I think you deserve better. When I first met you, you had the biggiest smile on your face, and it looked perfect there. But now you crying, sad smiles it doesn't suit you."

"But you're so young...a pretty college girl would suit you better than me. I just know it." She spoke without meeting his eye.

"I don't want another pretty face... I-I want you...I need you, even as a best friend, I don't care. I don't care about the eight year age difference, I don't care that you're still married. I don't care that you still love him, I just want to see you happy. In every single way, mentally, and physically." Her face flushed a glowing crimson, she didn't know Naruto had a way with passionate words, nor did she know he could see right through her. She slowly lifted her hand to his face, moving his bang, he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, in content.

"I'm sorry Naruto...I've been so caught up in myself I've never noticed. Forgive me." He only nodded and closed the distance between the two, forehead to forehead. His eyes were still closed.

"Give me a week chance, if you're not satisfied then things can go back to the way they were I promise." He whispered, closing their lip distance.

"Please." She was too mood my his love plea, she wrapped her arms around his large torso.

"Okay, we'll try...Naruto." His amazingly soft juicy lips connected with hers, and he was in pure Bliss, just being able to hold her, to be in her very personal presence to know she was feeling at least a little better. She felt really selfish, to love Sasuke her beloved, and to want Naruto by her side. (A:N; more over her cuddy buddy.) By the second the kiss got more intense, that was until she broke for air. It was late, and she was emotionally exhausted, though her body craved for his strongly, her mind was over ruling every lusty desire that popped into it, and every nerve that wanted to feel his amazing glory. What also caused her to stop was in the back of her head, she couldn't help but feel guilty. For one there was an eight year difference, second she has never even touched a man with a Cupidity Desire besides Sasuke. She was what you called Too Faithful, if there was such a thing... Well she use to be. "We should get some sleep...good night  
Naruto." She fell from his grasp, and backed away, he watched her leave with a unknown emotion playing at her face.

"Good night Natsu-chan." She grabbed the door knob and looked back to have him watching her, she went in without word. He walked further down the hall into his own room. He looked back once more at the door of his newly found girl friend, before shutting the door. (A:N: I don't know if it should be girlfriend girl friend or friend girl friend. I can't chose between Sasuke and Naruto. Help me!)

And done. If you like this chapter fav and or follow my story please, review and pour your hearts out to me.


	17. Chapter 17

TIME SKIP A WEEK Thursday  
Sasuke had no reason to leave the house right at the moment, but it was around midnight, and he was out walking aimlessly throughout the neighborhood. It was basically a stupid scenario of getting her off his mind...he couldn't believe how low he's fallen in so little time, finally he starting to get a fraction of his dignity back. She want to stay mad at him, fine, he could find someone else to do all the things she did for him. He was tired of short stopping his life for her, he just made partner about a two weeks ago and he didn't show for work the entire time, no work, no calls, no visits from Sakura...nothing. At the back of his mind he was still wanting to go after her, and wishing Sakura's death slow and painful. But the rest wishes to move on, he knew he couldn't have her, or get another chance, but he wasn't the type to easily give in...If And when he has to he'll get a divorce, and they'll go their seperate ways. He'll wait, he wants to  
explain...that's all he could do. He was only waiting for her to come back and say the words.

On the other end of this sad love story Natsume was having the time of her life with Uzumaki Naruto, the most fun in four years, they laughed, played, joked, and even cuddled together. Like a true couple, but she still had trouble accepting the fact that he was eight years younger, and close to a teenager at that, she couldn't help but feel like a cougar, and that Damn guilt in the back of her head. She had Naruto and that's all, she hardly thought of Sasuke anymore, Naruto had too many thing to say and do for her to wrap her mind around him, she was halfway back to normal. On Naruto's end, he was head over heels for her happiness, he wanted to do something special for her, make her forget most of her worries and help her get through the rest. Now Naruto wasn't the romantic type but he could try, without fail. But tonight he wanted to lay with Natsu, not intamately, but as a friendly gesture she has been crying in her sleep lately and they become sobs in the late night, she wakes up and act like nothing happen. Which he figure she doesn't even know she's doing any of it. He told her about it before but she doesn't remember a thing. Tonight is going to be different. He knocked on her door. With a muffled 'come in' he inserted his head. (A:N: Ha which one? ;) :$) She was reading a orange book. "Hey. Wha'cha reading?" She blushed and put the book away.

"Nothing important. Why?" He proceed to intering his whole body, and closed the door.

"Uh just checking on you is all. I kind of thought you'd be sleep by now."

"I was just about to cut the lights off. Did you need anything?" It was his turn to blush.

"Uh...well kind of...It's just can I...(clear throat) may I..." Why was it so hard to talk to her all of a sudden, his mouth got dry on him, his words scrambled.

"Naruto?" She tilted her head so innocently, he watched as some jet black hair fell to the side at her neck, her innocences drove his body closer to the bed.

"I-I uh had a nightmare last night." She blinked, and to his shock she laughed, a full blown out laugh. The weird side of him even thought her laugh was beautiful. He couldn't help but give a small pout before his big cat like kilowatt grin.

"Aw I'm sorry Naruto...do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his head. She thought of anything else she could do about it, and one other thing came to mind, and she knew what he was getting at. she lifted the covers. "You can sleep in here." For her to offer, kind of got him skeptical about his decision, but the need to be next to her was far greater.

"You sure, I just...needed a reason to come see you." She couldn't help but smile at his truthful answer, though they were right next to each other in different rooms, she thought it was sweet of him.

"Yes... Come on." He nodded and slowly got in her bed. She cut the lamp off and put her front to his. Not what he expected.

"Natsume. Do you ever think someone is just going to...disappear?" Truthfully, she dream about that a few nights ago, the one dream she did remember. Naruto was holding her hand as they were walking through a thick fog, then all of a sudden, his gentle grip faded. Leaving her alone, then Sasuke appeared with another part of her and he was avoiding her completely.

"Yea sometimes."

"I-I just can't shake the feeling that you're going to disappear...Like just up and leave without a word. No sign of you ever being with..." She grasped his cheek, and made him look her in the eye. His Azure eyes filled with worry and sorrow. She felt even more guilty, he use to have such happiness, and determination in his eye now look. She did this to him.

"I'm sorry Naruto." He couldn't help but smile. He leaned in closer to her and she was still. He put his hand on her curved waist and enlighten her to come closer. He didn't need sex, he didn't need anything like that, just one touch, being next to her was all he could ask for. He connected foreheads again and looked at her orchid orbs, she noticed his jaw tense, she touched his chest that was only covered with a black muscle shirt, she looked at the curves of his abs, in every way he was gorgeous, the way he tenses at her touch, the way he closed his eyes in content when she kissed his face. "Natsu..." He whispered brushing his lip against hers. He pulled away slightly. He still felt he needed to ask to kiss her, but she didn't. And that guilt was also getting at him, he feels he rushed her into this, But he couldn't help the urge that wanted her lips. "May I?" She giggled, and pulled him closer intertwining lips. Their makeout scession got more  
passionate by the minute, as Naruto climbed on top her and claimed her neck, he planted soft love bites and kisses on whatever bare skin he could see.

"Naruto..." She whispered breathtakingly, she tried not wrap her legs around his hips and fingers through his silky sun rays locks, but couldn't help but want more of the pleasure he was giving her. Naruto had a little self control, and he didn't want to rush her semi-break up, nor did he want to make her think she had to do anything like this just because they were trying to be together. He pulled away sharply, because if he didn't he wasn't going to want to stop.

"I'm sorry Natsu-chan...I shouldn't have did this. Maybe we can take this a little slower...if you want." She touched his face again.

"I don't mind." He kissed her once more before laying at her side.

Oh my gods they were so close, what if I actually put that in there! AHH guys I'm really emotional right now because I don't who to put her with. Oh gods, one of them are going to be so lonely and mad and more emotional than myself...review and tell me who should be with her. Ja ne.


End file.
